The Test of Time
by KiLala6
Summary: While fiddling with the millennium necklace, Malik is transported through time back to ancient Egypt. When he falls in love with the pharaoh’s wife… what will happen? Will his love stand the test of time, or does destiny control their fate?
1. What a beautiful day

Kilala6: Sup? This is my second story, it's more serious than my last one. I'm not sure, but the rating may go up later, I haven't made up my mind yet. Please read and review, tell me what you think, or give me suggestions. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Kilala6 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The wind blew down the icy cold streets, causing Malik to shiver as the frozen rain fell upon his skin. He looked up towards the sun, but the dark clouds hovering above blocked any sunlight that conjured hope. He looked back down at the ground. The streets were covered in a thin blanket of ice and the lawns that were once green from spring had faded and died. Malik made his way to his sister's house, where he could seek refuge from the cold. He opened the door to find that she was gone. He guessed that she was more than likely at the store or visiting Seto. Malik snarled at the thought of her and Kaiba. He made his way up the stairs into her room to get a blanket when he noticed she had left the millennium necklace lying on the side table. He picked it up and looked at his reflection in the shimmering gold.  
  
"Stupid sister, I can't believe she would leave her necklace just lying around"  
  
He smiled and clutched it in his hand. A bright light engulfed his hand and spread to the rest of his body. In an instant Malik had disappeared from their time, with the necklace still in his grasp.  
  
*Malik's point of view*  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I was surprised that the sun was out. Heat seemed to flutter around me. It was much better than the snowy streets in Domino. I knew exactly where and when I was. Ancient Egypt I supposed. I didn't think it would hurt to take a look around. I made my way across the sand until I came to a long winding river that I recognized as the Nile. It reminded me of my childhood, and how I used to play in the water. I shook my head to shake off the memory. I stepped forward until I was right next to the river. The water was beautiful and clear. I closed my eyes for an instant and heard something come up out of the water and felt the water splashing my face.  
  
*End of point of view*  
  
Malik was face to face with a beautiful girl. She had long black hair, big blue eyes, and a perfect tan. The girl brought her hand to Malik's face and slapped him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Malik complained  
  
The girl glared at him, at that instant Malik noticed she was completely naked; luckily the crystal clear water was concealing her.  
  
"You PERVERT!!!" She screamed  
  
Malik just looked at her amused. He grabbed her hand and brought his eyes to her forearm where he saw a golden armlet with a royal symbol on it. He quickly let go; he knew he could be killed for pestering a royal family member.  
  
"So. how are you related to the royal family?" Malik asked  
  
The girl kept glaring at him.  
  
"By marriage, I'm the queen of Egypt," she explained  
  
Malik blinked and smiled  
  
"The queen huh? What's the pharaohs name?" Malik questioned  
  
"Yami," she answered  
  
Malik mentally gasped, he didn't know the pharaoh had such a beautiful wife. She was thin and fragile, and very delicate; he didn't doubt someone like her would marry the pharaoh. He snarled at the name of the pharaoh and turned to leave. But he felt the girls hands clutch around his ankle. Malik turned around.  
  
"Can you get me my dress?" she pointed to a folded dress and some jewelry sitting by a tree a few yards away.  
  
Malik smiled "Why?" he asked, "Get them yourself. or I could just run off with all your gold."  
  
"Please will you?" she asked again  
  
Malik smiled and walked over to the tree. He picked up the dress. It was long and white, a common Egyptian dress. He walked over and handed it to the girl.  
  
"So what's your name?" Malik asked  
  
"I'm the queen," she answered  
  
"Yeah, but what's your name?" he asked again  
  
"It's Kitata." she answered  
  
Malik smiled and turned around "I'll call you Kitty."  
  
"Why do you turn?" she asked  
  
"Do you want me to see you naked?" he smirked  
  
Kitty realized what she was saying. She blushed and walked out of the water. She slipped the dress on, along with a golden shawl and tapped Malik's shoulder.  
  
"You can turn around now." she smiled "Why do you dress so strangely?"  
  
Malik turned around and stared into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I like being different" he answered  
  
Malik didn't want to tell her he was from the future. It would only confuse her. He turned to leave.  
  
"I should get going though." he said  
  
"Wait." Kitty replied  
  
Malik turned around again and looked at her. She looked. sad, or unhappy, just then he saw the pharaoh walking towards her in the distance. He came to a sprint when he saw Malik.  
  
*Yami's point of view*  
  
I stared face to face with this stranger. I did not like the look on his face, or the way he was looking at my wife.  
  
"Go home!" I yelled  
  
The man just glared at me, his eyes were a strange lavender color and seemed to burst with hate for me. How could he hate me? He doesn't even know me. I put my arm around Kitata protectively showing that she belonged to me, and that no man was to touch her. I seemed to intimidate the threat and he started to walk away.  
  
*End of Point of View*  
  
"Wait!" yelled Kitata, still in Yami's grasp "what's your name?"  
  
Malik didn't turn, nor did he move.  
  
"My name is Malik," he started to walk again, and disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Kilala6: the chapters in this story will be short. I already have a lot of chapters out, please read and review, and I hope that you wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Wherever you will go

Kilala6: SUP!!!!!!! I HAVE INTERNET I DO I DO!!!! Eh hem. sorry, my dad kinda cancelled our Internet and didn't tell me. I forgot all about the story and all about everything. Special Shout out to Firebird25!!!! HIYA!!!!!!! Anyway. I don't even know who I'm talking to, it's not like I got a lot of reviews or anything. Oh yeah Firebird, if your email doesn't work, try to get yahoo or something, unless. you got that virus thingy. Now I'm sure you've all forgotten about my wonderful story too, but I thought this was a good Idea, and I have to remake all the chapters thanks to my brother and his stupid memory hogging computer game. Anyway, I'm blabbing along here. um.  
  
Kilala6 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Um. where was I?  
  
Oh yes..  
  
A week had passed since Malik went to ancient Egypt. He was upset when his sister took the necklace from him after finding him in her room. He was laying in his bed, sketching a picture of Kitata on his math homework. He knew he had to see her again. Malik stood up and stretched a little. He walked through the halls and down the stairs until he came to a large family room. He flopped himself on the soft green couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Malik growled to himself as he heard footsteps coming into the room. He looked up and noticed one of his servants. He couldn't really remember her name, since he had only hired her a week ago.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled to the maid  
  
The girl took a deep breath, she always felt nervous around Malik when he was angry "Your sister is here to see you master Malik."  
  
Malik sat up and gestured for her to open the door. Isis nodded to the maid and walked into the house towards her little brother. She said his name in an angry tone and walked towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malik asked, avoiding any eye contact  
  
"I came to ask you why you were using my necklace seven days ago."  
  
"I don't recall"  
  
Malik glared at his sister and noticed she was holding the millennium necklace in her hand. He smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"It's really none of your business"  
  
"It's my necklace"  
  
The maid decided to leave this to Malik and his sister. She started to walk away when Malik recalled her name.  
  
"Tara, come here"  
  
Tara walked towards Malik "Yes Master?"  
  
"Please show my sister her way out"  
  
Isis glared at her brother "I know the way myself"  
  
As she turned Malik snatched the necklace from her hand and ran towards his room. He quickly locked the door, and ignored the noise from the maid and Isis fighting.  
  
*Malik's point of view*  
  
Finally, I can go back there an get out of this hellhole. As I grasped the necklace I felt my body growing warm and then.  
  
There it was, Egypt as it was meant to be seen. There was the palace where the girl lives. There is the river where I met her, and there's someone coming this way!  
  
I ducked down under a large stone and looked over to see who was coming. There was a man, he was tall and had brown hair, and icy blue eyes. he looked a lot like KAIBA! I remember now what Isis said, about the priest Kaiba. Suddenly his horse stopped right in front of me. Looking down on me was that stupid jerk himself.  
  
"Who are you?" the priest asked me  
  
My blood ran cold, his voice was so deep and menacing, but if he was here, he must know where the queen is.  
  
"State your name now, or I will have my guards kill you"  
  
I took a deep breath and answered, "My name is Malik."  
  
Kaiba, or whatever his name is growled and rode his horse forward, leaving me in the sand. As soon as Kaiba was out of range. I ran  
  
*End of view*  
  
Malik ran down the tall hill towards the city. Sweat was rolling down his face, but he didn't care. The sun was setting, and it would be night soon. The nights in Egypt were always cold, which let Malik know he would be relieved from the heat soon.  
  
When Malik reached the town, the sun was just behind the tall mountains. He smiled and walked briskly towards the castle, looking around at all the amazing things. When the sun had finally hidden itself, and the moon came out from hiding, Malik had reached the front gates of the castle.  
  
Kilala6: Key Dokey! I have finished Chapter two, and it only took me about thirty minutes. which is kinda sad, but I was multi-tasking so that's okay. Yeah if you were reading this story, please read more, and REVIEW!!!! Okay? And If you just started reading this story, yeah, stick with it kay? And If I take too long or something you can email me, I know I have a crappy Internet thingy, but one day. Anyway see you all and bye!!!!  
  
P.S. I have another email address that I use, it's kyargh@netzero.net Yeah Kyargh is kind of a word I made up that I say when I'm angry, screaming, ext.  
  
Kay, Bye!  
  
"I've gots the remedy" tee hee tell me if you know who says that, Sorry I'm obsessed with quotes..  
  
Anyway. bYE! 


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello Everyone, this Is I the author of this story, and I just have a few questions that I wish you would all answer for me.  
  
1.How do you see the uncut Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes?!  
  
2.Can you buy them?  
  
Yar, that's all, it's just been bothering me for a long time, I read the shonen jump, and I watch the US version. but. where's the Japanese stuff? Anyway.. Kay thanks.  
  
Oh yes, and I'd just like to tell you that the Chapter titles are also names of songs, they really have nothing to do with the story itself, it was just the first song that popped into my head that wasn't a Japanese anime song.. Tee hee  
  
"Could I BE wearin` any more clothes?" tee hee I like asking people if they know where things are from.. 


	4. Love me when I'm gone

Kilala6: For all of you EVIL EVIL people who flame. how can I put  
this? Eh hem. GO TO HELL. thank you. It is very very wrong to type  
mean things to people! What kind of parents do you have? If you don't  
like the story, shut up and read something else. Yeah and to all  
those nice people like ES, THANKS and I read your story, and I think  
it's really good so far, and I know you probably won't even be  
reading this, cause people give up on stories, which I don't  
understand how you could do. But um. yeah . anyway, I love you all  
and stuff.  
  
In case you're all wondering that means no flames. or evil reviews as  
I call them, kay? Yeah if you do I will take the privilege of hacking  
onto your computer, finding out where you live and. doing something  
very bad. That's not a threat though, okay?  
  
Now as some of you might know. I talk too much. And that's the way my  
life goes. I like talking and stalling things. So you don't have to  
read all this junk I'm writing right here, it's just me reaching out  
to all of you. Anyway. yep.  
  
Oh yeah, and I know kitty isn't an Egyptian name, but that's not her  
real name anyway you idiot! I'm not stupid, but you know what?  
Neither is Yami or Bakura okay? So bare with me. I don't know any  
Egyptian people, I'm from America, and as far as I know there aren't  
a lot of Egyptians in America. Anyway to the wonderful story that  
you've been wanting to read.  
  
Malik stood in front of the tall golden gates that led to the castle.  
He took a deep breath and looked around at all the guards surrounding  
the castle. He knew he had to find a way in. Then he remembered he  
had his millennium rod, a small grin grew on his lips as he jumped  
over the wall surrounding the castle. He pulled out his rod and  
brought sleep upon the guards. When he was sure the coast was clear  
he started to walk towards the castle.  
  
What Malik was unaware of, was that someone else was also trying to  
get into the castle. Malik turned around and saw the cloaked figure  
passing through the castle wall like a ghost.  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
Malik ran to the front doors and found that they were locked. He  
looked up towards the top of the castle and saw an open window. He  
saw a woman looking over the edge of the balcony. He knew it wasn't  
Kitty. This girl's hair was short. He figured she was a slave of some  
sort, or another one of the pharaohs wives. Malik decided the best  
way to get in was to climb the wall.  
  
Meanwhile the cloaked figure stood next to the treasure room. He made  
sure no one was around. Once he was certain it was safe, he started  
to evanesce through the wall.  
  
On the other side of the castle, Malik had tied and gagged the girl  
in the window. He tied her to the post on her bed and was about to  
leave the room.  
  
"Be quiet," he warned, "If you know what's best for you."  
  
Malik ran down the halls looking around, trying to find out which  
room belonged to Kitty. He was tire already from the wall climbing  
and things were about to get much worse.  
  
Just then he heard guards yelling and women screaming from down the  
hall. He saw the cloaked figure run towards him, and in a dark, raspy  
and familiar voice he said, "Get out of my way!"  
  
Malik knew who it was at that very second. The figure stopped running  
and skid onto the floor. He pulled a golden pendant from his shirt  
and gave an evil smirk.  
  
"I order you all to the shadow realm!" He yelled.  
  
All of a sudden all the guards dropped to the ground, along with a  
few of the women who ere also chasing him. The man looked over at  
Malik; surprised he didn't fall with the rest of them. The man pulled  
off the hood of his cloak, revealing the scarred face of Bakura  
himself.  
  
"Bakura?" Malik whispered to himself  
  
Bakura took no time to talk. In an instant he had disappeared from  
Malik's sight. Malik sighed, glad that the guards were gone, He was  
lucky he had his rod with him, or he would've been sent to the shadow  
realm with the others. Just then, someone came up behind him and  
wrapped their arm around his neck in a chokehold. The hand was  
holding a knife to Malik's throat.  
  
"Drop your weapon and nobody gets hurt."  
  
Malik gulped and pulled his rod from his pocket. He was about to use  
it on the guard when he heard another familiar voice.  
  
"You?" Kitty let the word escape her lips "Let him go Ohna."  
  
Ohna took the knife from his neck and put it back in her pocket.  
Malik turned around to see who had attacked him, and to his surprise,  
it was a woman.  
  
"I was attacked by a woman?!"  
  
"This is Ohna, she's my dear friend and protector."  
  
Malik was surprised that Ohna wasn't at least a muscular woman. She  
was thin, and had short black hair that was up in a bun.  
  
Malik stared at Ki for a while. Then he remembered that if Yami came,  
he would surely kill him. Of course Malik wasn't really afraid of  
Yami or anything.  
  
"You should leave, if Yami finds you here, he will surely kill you."  
  
Malik smiled "Um. you're right, but I doubt he could even touch me."  
  
Ki smiled and walked up to Malik.  
  
"I mean it, he does not like other men around me, or his mistress."  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"Yes, now go, or I will send you to the dungeon myself."  
  
Malik let out a deep sigh and made his way to the courtyard.  
  
Kilala6: Yeah yeah, I know that my chapters are like freakishly  
short, but I had to write SO MUCH in advanced algebra, it's not even  
funny. You really shouldn't have to write in math. Maybe I'm just not  
used to a pencil anymore. But whatever. Grr remember no flaming, or I  
will be sure you will set fire yourself someday. Yeah, my hands are  
tired I'm hungry. Remember to REVIEW if you like the story, stick  
with it, I hate it when people give up on the.  
  
"If life gives you cookie dough, eat it"  
  
Don't be like expecting chapters everyday or anything, even though  
that's what I'm doing. I don't like using the computer when my dad's  
around. I don't know why. I like being alone when I use it, so it all  
depends who's at my house okay? BYE!  
  
P.S. Yeah email me if you want! I love NICE emails. And I love  
internet friends. So yeah. My email address is in my non-updated  
profile okay? BYE  
  
Oh and one more thing, I like it when people review EVERY chapter, I  
know I don't but. I should, and I do If I think the author is  
deserving and doesn't have as many as they should ya know? 


	5. My Sacrifice

Kilala6: Hiya, am I annoying you guys with my constant babbling? Oh  
whatever. I really have nothing to say. I'd just like to thank Sk8ter  
girl, I know that's not how your name is spelled, but yeah, I'm not n  
the internet right now, anyway, thanks for waiting so long for my  
story, and I'm really sorry I took so long. Grr my step mom cooked  
this rally good smelling food, and then she ate it all!!! I'm hungry.  
Oh wait I found the food. eww FISH!!! Gross. oh well I'll just eat a  
pizza pocket.  
  
Anyway, yeah I don't like flames as you may have heard. so don't go  
setting things on fire.  
  
Okay, on with the story.  
  
Malik stood in the courtyard; he looked for a way out, and decided he  
would have to climb again. Inside the palace he heard yelling and a  
loud thud.  
  
"Kitata are you alright?" Yami cried  
  
Kitty laid on the floor of the palace. Blood dripped from her  
shoulder onto the stone floor below her.  
  
"I'm fine Yami, it's only a flesh wound."  
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
Kitty sighed "I did not see anyone, a dagger just flew from the air  
into my arm."  
  
"Someone's trying to kill you!" Yami yelled  
  
"I know, I'm scared."  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around his wife protectively, and kissed her  
hurt shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you go wash up? It's almost time for dinner, take Ohna  
with you, make sure you don't get hurt."  
  
Kitty nodded and walked into her room. She felt the warm water Ohna  
had put into the tub for her, and started to undress. Just then she  
heard a rustle in the bushes. Ki pulled her dress up and looked out  
the window. She saw the high priest Seto talking to the priestess  
Isis.  
  
"I won't do it Seto, I can't! How could you betray the pharaoh?!"  
whispered Isis  
  
Seto placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes "I  
have to be pharaoh Isis, and the only way to do that is to murder his  
queen and he himself."  
  
"It's wrong! You can't do it! I will tell the king unless you promise  
me you will stop!"  
  
Seto turned his back on Isis "I guess that means I'll have to kill  
you, I thought you would understand, and maybe someday become my  
queen, wouldn't you like to be queen?"  
  
Isis glared at Seto's back "I would rather die then be a queen under  
your bloodstained hands."  
  
"So be it!" Seto grabbed Isis's arm and took a dagger from his  
pocket. Kitty watched from her window as he sank the dagger straight  
into her chest.  
  
Ki gasped at the sight. She ran out of the room calling for the  
pharaoh.  
  
Isis looked up at Seto, her eyes were full of tears, and they were  
starting to mist over. "How could you?" she whispered softly, and  
then her eyelids dropped, and she quietly fell to the ground. Seto  
spat onto her body and placed a small stone in her hand.  
  
~Meanwhile in the Future! ~  
  
Malik smiled as he placed the millennium necklace in his bedside  
table. He figured Isis had gone, and called for his maid. Tara  
briskly walked into the room.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Is my sister still here?"  
  
"No sir, she left and told me to tell you that when you stop being  
stupid, she wants her necklace back."  
  
Malik smiled slightly.  
  
"May I ask where you've been?"  
  
"I was out, that's all. is my dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, Jake made lemon chicken as the main course."  
  
Malik nodded and kissed Tara's cheek, then he walked out of the room.  
Tara stood up and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, A familiar white-haired British sweetheart was walking  
down the road towards Malik's house, when he was suddenly stopped by  
a familiar brunette.  
  
"Heya Ryou!" Yelled Tea from across the road. Tea waited for the  
walking sign to change, and ran over to greet her friend.  
  
"Hi Tea, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked  
  
"Oh I was just stopping to get a coffee, you want some?"  
  
Tea held out her coffee to Ryou. He took a sip and handed it back to  
her.  
  
"It's a bit strong"  
  
Tea smiled "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to visit Malik, I let him borrow my math book."  
  
"I see."  
  
Tea smiled, waved goodbye and left down the sidewalk.  
  
Kilala6: Tee hee, don't worry, there's nothing between Ryou and Tea.  
Anyway, what do you think of my story so far? Uh huh, you can answer  
that question, but no flamers kay? Um. I really have nothing more to  
say except. goodbye!  
  
"AAAh hungry hungry hippos!!!" 


	6. Right Thurr!

Kilala6: Hiya you all. mmm I'm hungry! Guess what! It's Friday, Yu-Gi-  
Oh! Is on tommorow!! YAY!!! Anyway . Under request of skatergirl I'm  
gonna try to write longer chapters okay? Oh yeah, and you guys should  
read her story. I forgot what it was called but. Um.. Just go to the  
review thing and click her name. Her story is really good! It's a  
Ryou/OC fic. But anyway, gosh today in school my teacher asked me if  
I was British, probably cause I was wearing a dog tag with the flag  
on it but.. Grr how annoying.  
  
You know in the manga? Mokuba is like SUPER EVIL! He looks like  
Kaiba, and he poisoned Joey and tried to kill Yugi, and grr, he's not  
CUTE! He's actually very annoying. But oh well. Anyway, if I don't  
get carpal tunnel first, I'm gonna try to write a long chapter.  
  
I have a special message fro sirgayass, or what ever your name is.  
You know what? You suck. It's not like I really care what you think.  
I don't even know you. As far as I know your just some stupid nerd  
who reads all the stories he can find so he can try to hurt the  
authors feelings. You know what you are? A coward you are a gay ass  
mother-fucking COWARD! I don't even understand what kind of loser  
would read a story, and keep on reading it if they HATE it that much.  
You know what? Just go to hell and shut up about it loser. Get a  
life! I haven't read any of your WONDERFUL stories so just shut up  
unless you can do better.  
  
Oh yeah and for the rest of you! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are  
great!  
  
Ryou stood in front of the tall mansion that belonged to his friend,  
Malik. He sighed heavily and rang the doorbell. Ryou was surprised  
when he was greeted by Malik, and not the maid or butler.  
  
"Hey Ryou."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I left my book here, have you seen it?"  
  
Malik shrugged and allowed Ryou to come in. Ryou took a seat on a  
big red chair.  
  
"You can look around for your book if you want." Malik said, while  
grabbing a plate from his cupboards in the kitchen.  
  
Ryou nodded and stood up. He walked upstairs into Malik's room. There  
he saw his math book, laying next to the millennium necklace on  
Malik's bed.  
  
"Hasn't seen it, he's so forgetful."  
  
Ryou looked at the necklace, and remembered it belonged to Isis and  
not Malik. He shrugged and brought it downstairs with him.  
  
"Malik, what was this in your room for?" Ryou asked  
  
Malik ran over to Ryou "Hey let go of that!"  
  
"No, it's not yours!" Ryou said  
  
Malik glared and started to tug on one end of the necklace. A small  
game of Tug o war went on between them, when all of a sudden they  
both disappeared. Tara was watching from the kitchen, and she started  
to scream.  
  
Meanwhile Yami and Kitty were arguing.  
  
"Seto would never do that, he is my faithful follower."  
  
"You think I just made this up?! You should trust me! I'm your queen!  
Why don't you listen?"  
  
"That's enough, the festival is tonight, I do not need your mindless  
talk. Instead you should worry about how beautiful you will look for  
tonight."  
  
Kitty sighed; she knew there was no talking any sense into Yami. She  
sighed and left the room. There one of the servants sat with a long  
white dress for that night.  
  
Malik and Ryou both blinked when they realized they were somewhere  
else.  
  
"Now look what you did," warned Ryou  
  
"Oh shut up, it's not like I haven't been here before. Hey let's look  
around."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Malik growled and grabbed Ryou's hair, pulling him down the hill  
towards the palace.  
  
By the time they reached the palace, it was well into the afternoon.  
There was a sign next to the front gate.  
  
"Celebration of the pharaoh's birth, the festivities begin tonight!  
When the sun falls behind the hills." Ryou read  
  
"Cool, you wanna have some fun?" Malik asked  
  
Ryou shrugged "I guess there's no use arguing."  
  
Malik nodded and started to walk off towards the marketplace.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryou asked, following his friend  
  
We're gonna get some normal clothes. We can't dress like this,  
they'll suspect something.  
  
Ryou looked around at Egypt. "Hey, how are we gonna buy stuff? We  
have no money!"  
  
Malik stuck his hand in his pocket to see what he had. There was a  
pen, a cell phone and fifty cents.  
  
"This'll work."  
  
When the sun had finally set behind the hills. Yami and Kitty were  
surrounded by villagers and others who had come to join the  
celebration. There in the back of the crowd stood Malik and Bakura.  
Bakura was wearing along white robe, since he figured it would be  
cold at night, and Malik was shirtless (drool) and wearing a skirty  
thing.  
  
"I look gay" Malik complained  
  
Ryou laughed, "I can't believe that man was so amazed with that pen."  
  
"You have to remember they don't have stuff like this."  
  
Ryou nodded "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the girl Malik had  
fallen in love with.  
  
"That's. the queen of Egypt."  
  
"And that's. It's YAMI!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, call him pharaoh okay? I don't need any  
attention drawn to me"  
  
Yami stood in front of everyone on a tall stone stage "A horrible  
thing has happened, our beloved priestess Isis. Last night she was  
murdered, the only evidence we found was a small stone that was  
placed in her hand. "  
  
Ryou and Malik heard many people sobbing  
  
"She must have been a really nice girl eh?" Ryou whispered  
  
"She sounds like my sister."  
  
Yami nodded "With that in mind, remember not to take life for granted  
cause one day it just might catch up with you."  
  
Kitty nodded "Let the festivities begin!"  
  
Ryou walked over to a long table that was covered in food.  
  
"mmm.."  
  
He grabbed an apple from the table and took a big bite. All of a  
sudden the noise stopped, and everyone stared at Ryou Bakura.  
  
"What?"  
  
A guard came up and grabbed Ryou's arms "No one eats before the  
pharaoh!"  
  
A bead of sweat trickled down Ryou's forehead. He watched as the  
familiar face of Yami walked up to him.  
  
"It is him, the thief Bakura!" Screamed one of the villagers  
  
Ryou looked puzzled, scared, and freaked out at the same time.  
  
"Bakura? I'm not Bakura, I'm Ryou!"  
  
Yami walked over towards Ryou and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Trust this man, the real Bakura would never come here, he would be  
to easily seen, he only travels by shadow." Yami yelled, "Release the  
boy!"  
  
The guard let go of Ryou and left.  
  
Malik ran over to Ryou "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Malik sighed "I thought that guy was gonna kill you."  
  
"Yes, were they talking about my Yami?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"So he really was a thief."  
  
Malik nodded and raised his head to look at the stars, as music  
started to play, Ryou watched the people dancing. They were all so  
happy, simple and happy. A little girl came up to Ryou and held her  
hands out. To Ryou.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" she asked him  
  
Ryou took her hands and smiled "Sure"  
  
Malik watched as Ryou danced with the little girl. And then as a girl  
his age walked up to Ryou. The woman picked up the little girl and  
slapped Ryou.  
  
"Don't touch my baby! You have already killed my son!" she yelled  
  
Ryou was shocked "I've never hurt anybody!"  
  
"They may fall for your disguise, but I don't you're just after the  
pharaoh's gold!"  
  
The woman walked off with her daughter into the endless crowd. Ryou  
frowned as everyone stared at him, now having second thoughts about  
his true identity.  
  
Kilala6: Okay that's all for now. I hope you guys review okay?!  
Except for the evil guy he would bring me great pleasure if he would  
die. Anyway. yeah, was this chapter long enough sk8tergirl? I really  
dunno. Well I'll update tommorow. maybe, my brother will be here,  
being annoying and watching me type, so I might not update. Okay? See  
ya!  
  
"The ring must've found it's way back to Bakura." 


	7. The remedy

Kilala6: Heya whatsup? My hands smell like crabs, it's DISGUSTING! I hate crab! I hate seafood! I like calamari though mmm calamari, yeah I know it SOUNDS gross, but it's pretty good. Grr my brothers here, so I might not be able to post this chapter till Monday, but of course he's in his room a lot, now that his TV works. Yay! Yu-Gi-Oh! Was on this morning, Bakura looked so nutzo, it was funny. It was also funny when Ryou said he forced Bones to give him all his cards. Cute lil Ryou. Oh and next week they're premiering SHAMAN KING! Yay, Yoh, is soo hot! But he always has his shirt all open, it kinda reminds me of Bakura, he always like unbuttons his shirt and crud, cause he thinks he's soo hot, and he's partially right.  
  
To Icegirl172: Here's the more you wanted, thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list! I promise to uphold my title. Or not, cause you know, I suck and stuff.  
  
To Sk8tErGuRl2: Your welcome girl! Tee hee I can't wait for you to update kay? So you better or else! And I think everyone should read your story! I hope you find that one story you were looking for.  
  
To Mistress of Marik: If you're the mistress of Marik, then who's his wife eh? Just kiddin. Thanks for your kind reassuring words, you know I've got this stupid asshole who reviews all evilly, so it's good to have NICE reviewers like yourself.  
  
Tee hee my brother's watching really old Godzilla movies. Oh well.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ya know, I wish I did, but I own Ki and all them Egyptians eh?  
  
Here goes.  
  
As everyone stared at Ryou, now thinking he was the notorious tomb robber. Ryou sighed. He pushed his way through the crowd into an area where there was no one. There, he let tears fall down his cheek.  
  
"Is my Yami so bad that he would kill a young boy?" Bakura thought to himself. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and there stood a young woman, around maybe fifteen years old. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't listen to them, I know you are not he who steals." She said, averting her gaze to the stars "Your eyes show kindness, Bakura used to be just like you, but now he only feels hatred ever since his family was killed."  
  
"You knew him?" Ryou asked, now interested in what she was saying.  
  
"Yes, we were friends once upon a time, but now he's changed, I haven't seen him in years."  
  
Ryou smiled, he turned his head to look at the girl. She had long brown hair, green-blue eyes, and light skin, this caught Ryou's attention.  
  
"You're not Egyptian are you?" he asked  
  
"No, I'm not sure what I am, I was found as a baby, and raised as a servant and friend for the high priest Seto."  
  
"Seto?" Ryou asked  
  
"Yes, if the pharaoh dies and has no kin to take his place the high priest Seto will be pharaoh."  
  
Ryou never knew that Seto was a priest. He smiled at the girl "What's your name?" He asked her  
  
"Mizu," she answered "Or that is my name now, when Seto found me, he said I was with a young calf, he said he watched me as I gave my last drop of water to the thirsty little calf.  
  
Ryou smiled, but his attention to the girls' story was broken when he heard Malik calling his name.  
  
"I've gotta go," Ryou said "Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"  
  
Mizu smiled "Go now."  
  
Ryou nodded and ran towards where he heard Malik's voice.  
  
Mizu smiled and sighed. Tears started to fall down her cheek. She missed Bakura; she missed the way he used to be when he was younger. Then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Let's go Mizu."  
  
Mizu stood and nodded to her master Seto.  
  
Malik stood before his friend Ryou.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked  
  
"I was trying to get away from all these people, they all think I'm Bakura."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Malik growled  
  
A few hours later almost everyone had left and gone to sleep. Ryou yawned, "Malik we need to go home, we have school tommorow, and I'm so tired."  
  
Malik glared a t Ryou "Give me a minute would you?"  
  
Malik saw that Kitty wasn't next to Yami. He smiled and walked up to her. "Hey"  
  
"Malik, you should leave."  
  
Malik smiled "I'm going to, I just wanted to say hi, that's all."  
  
Kitty looked over at him and smiled "Hello."  
  
Malik laughed, "Okay then, I guess I'll just be going now?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Malik walked back to Ryou and handed him the necklace. Malik put his hand on the end and they both disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The next day Malik and Ryou were sitting in their math class, working on their homework together.  
  
"Do you like the queen?" Ryou asked Malik  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you took the time to go over there and talk to her that's all."  
  
"It's none of your business Ryou." Growled Malik'  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea."  
  
Malik sighed, "I can do as I please."  
  
~Meanwhile in the high priests chambers  
  
"Mizu come here!" ordered Seto  
  
Mizu walked over and stood before Seto, who was sitting at a small table. "Yes?"  
  
"Sit down" he ordered  
  
Mizu sat across from Seto with her hands in her lap.  
  
"Listen now, when I become pharaoh I will need a queen."  
  
Mizu nodded  
  
"So I want you to be my queen Mizu, you are beautiful, smart and you're a wonderful woman."  
  
Mizu gasped "But. master Seto, what makes you so sure you will become pharaoh?"  
  
Seto pulled a small bottle from under his robe and handed it to Mizu.  
  
"This is my insurance."  
  
A bead of sweat trickled down Mizu's face "You plan to kill the pharaoh? Then. you're the one who killed the priestess."  
  
"I was"  
  
"But Seto! You loved her!"  
  
"I did, but she threatened to tell the pharaoh my plan, and I could not let her do that."  
  
"I'm sorry Seto, I can't be your queen if this is the way you plan to be pharaoh. I swear I will not tell Yami of what you have told me, but I'm afraid I cannot follow you this time."  
  
Seto nodded "I understand, you are lucky I don't have what it takes to kill you, I have known you too long and love you too much to let you be hurt. But let me tell you this, if you even hint anyone about this I will be FORCED to kill you."  
  
Mizu nodded and started to walk away.  
  
Kilala6: Uh oh! Is Seto gonna succeed? That would kind of ruin the future eh? Oh well, I hope you guys all review! But no flamers kay? Okay! Oh yeah, and Seto is not IN LOVE with Mizu, he loves her like. a sister, a sister he wants to marry ya know? Well in Egypt they married their sisters all the time ya know so it's no big deal. In case you were wondering Mizu means cold water in Japanese, why did I name her that? I don't know. but whatever. Okay! Read and Review and I'll update soon!!!  
  
"I'm CRAZY NUTZO!"  
  
Goodbye! 


	8. Six feet from the edge

Kilala6: Heya everyone! It is I Kilala6!  
  
I've noticed that sir hollow cast is in cahoots with more then likely himself. Which I find very sad. Where the heck didja get that name anyway? Hollow cast? It doesn't make sense, why would you. oh whatever, anyway, you guy"s" are annoying and bad at describing horrible things okay, Dumb is not a very good word to describe something okay? If you're gonna flame me, then use real words! And another thing, I MEANT to spell his name wrong your retard! If you didn't know that, you should really go get some help in school okay? And what I don't understand with you guys is why you don't just STOP reading the fic if you don't like it? Huh? If you don't read it, it's not wasting your "valuable" loser time, and you can read the fics you actually like. And I know the way I reply to your words is only tempting you to write more, but that only shows that you guys are immature little boys. All you guys are really doing is wasting your time and being cowards eh? Since I erase your mean reviews, there's no real use in writing them, and you guys are just annoying me, and I've noticed that you do the same thing to other authors, can you name a fic you DO like? Cause I'd be very surprised, you both sound like guys to me anyway, so why don't you go read a guy-ish fic eh? This is pretty much just becoming a little war here and though I LOVE arguing, it gets annoying when they don't answer your questions and they just rant on about how "dumb" something is. I swear you two, find a thesaurus and look up some new words for my sake and yours. I picture you both as losers; losers on pot or something who plug up their phone line so they can be annoying and try to hurt people's feelings. That doesn't really work, you guys aren't really very threatening or anything. You're just annoying and you should get a REAL hobby like sports or something, do something worthwhile in your life okay? I hate seeing people on the streets who never got anywhere, it's really sad, and I feel sorry fro them, and I don't want anyone ending up like that. Now I'm sure it took you losers about an hour to read this paragraph so I'm gonna go ahead and talk to my NICE reviewers. Oh yeah, and you guys telling me to discontinue my fic, only makes me want to wirte more, because I love opposing people too.  
  
Heya! Sorry bout that you guys, just gotta blab for a while to EVIL people. As for the rest of you, you guys are great! And I love you all!!! And well there's nothing more I can really say to you except thank you! Okay and as a thanks to you, I'm gonna go ahead and write this story kay? Okay.  
  
Tee hee, I forgot what happened last chapter just wait a sec.  
  
Okay!  
  
Ryou sat on the couch in his living room, looking over at his Yami who was sleeping n the chair.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou whispered  
  
Bakura opened his eyes "What?" he growled  
  
"Did you ever kill anyone?'  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Did you kill a little boy"?  
  
"No, I never killed children or women."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ryou was confused now. If Bakura didn't kill the child then who did?  
  
"Did you ever know a girl?"  
  
"I think we all know the answer to that question"  
  
"Well. I mean a certain girl named. Mizu?"  
  
Bakura glared at his aibou "How do you know about Mizu?"  
  
"Well. It was just a guess. but um. who was she?"  
  
Bakura sighed "Just a friend that's all."  
  
"Really? That's all? A friend."  
  
"Yes a friend!" he snapped "And nothing more."  
  
Ryou sighed, "Well can you tell me a little about her?"  
  
Bakura grumbled and sat up "She was a servant fro Seto the priest, then we met when my mother owned a small shop where we would sell fruit. Everyday Mizu would come to buy fruit for Seto, and I would be there helping my mother, we became good friends and that's all."  
  
"Oh. cause I kinda met her, and she looked really sad when she talked about you."  
  
"How could you have met her? She's dead now."  
  
Ryou gulped "The millennium necklace."  
  
Bakura's eyes shot open "What?"  
  
"It was Malik's fault!"  
  
"You met her? How was she?"  
  
"She was fine."  
  
". The only thing I ever regretted about my past, besides not being there to save my mother was. to be there for Mizu."  
  
"Oh but she's happy now, don't worry, she just misses you."  
  
"I see."  
  
~In the past eh?  
  
Kitty was sitting by the tree where she had first seen Malik. She was hoping he would come. She wanted to talk to him, and get to know him better. The thing she liked most about Malik was that she knew nothing about him. Kitty heard footsteps and turned around. There he was, with his friend who looked like the tomb robber.  
  
(Tee hee I'm hungry. mmm.. Pizza.)  
  
"Hullo." Ryou smiled at the queen of Egypt  
  
Malik ran up to her and sat down.  
  
"Hi Ki."  
  
"Hello Malik."  
  
Ryou caught up and sat next to the queen.  
  
"So you're married to Yami?" Ryou asked  
  
"Yes, the pharaoh is what you should address him by."  
  
Malik smiled "Are you happy with your marriage?"  
  
"I am happy, but I don't love Yami, I guess it hurts my feeling knowing that he also has a mistress, which means I don't fulfill his. um."  
  
"Sexual desire?" Malik asked  
  
"You don't have to be so blunt" Ryou growled  
  
"Well. that's the way most pharaohs are though right?" Malik asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So it's not you, it's him."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Ryou nodded "I'll leave you guys alone, I wanna go to town for a bit."  
  
"Okay, be careful" Malik said as he watched Ryou disappear over the hill.  
  
Ryou wandered the streets until he saw Mizu at one of the little shops. He walked up to her.  
  
"Mizu!" he called  
  
Mizu turned around; She had a basket of fruit in her hand.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Ryou walked up to her " How are you?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ryou sighed, "I have a question."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If you could see Bakura again, but he'd look a little different and be more arrogant, would you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ryou smiled "Well then you should come with me."  
  
Ryou took Mizu's hand and led her up to where Malik and the queen were sitting.  
  
Kilala6: Ooooh what's Ryou up to? I'm sure you already know that. Now that Malik finally gets to talk to Kitty, will he be able to steal her from Yami? Anyway, again review my story kay, and I guess there's no use asking for no flames eh? Since some people don't listen. Well. I'm gonna go eat my pizza now, even though it's breakfast time eh? I'll see you all soon! BYE!  
  
"Aren't you a little big for a sidewalk?" 


	9. One Step Closer

Kilala6: Heya everyone!  
  
I have a special message for Sir hollow cast: Heya, stop a usin my  
words eh? I must admit that I envy your determination and the fact  
that you figured out you could submit signed reviews. I'd just like  
to say that everything Yu-Gi-Oh! Is sacred and shouldn't be flamed  
unless it's YAOI! Please NEVER EVER compare me to anyone who drinks  
alcohol. Alcohol is the single most wretched substance on the earth.  
Oh yes, and don't compare me to YAOI people either, I just don't  
understand how ANYONE could write that eh? It's pretty disturbing.  
grr just the thought of it makes me. anyway yeah. I wish that you  
would write a fic yourself. I would LOVE to read it. Then I could  
flame it ya know? Unless I liked it, which would be oddly Ironic.  
Hang on I gotta close my door. Okay anyway yeah. are you like a  
stalker or something? Stalkers are very scary ya know? I have to say  
that you are not worthy to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Of course many people  
aren't, like drug addicts and alcoholics. Oh yes, nice vocabulary eh?  
I don't think you said dumb even once eh? You have friends eh? I  
figured you were too mean. I took the time to read your bio, you  
sound like a nice person so why are you so EVIL? Oh yeah you're not  
worthy to like anything in the Shonen Jump either, cept the stupid  
ones like One piece, and Sandland! You know what? I have a lot of  
reviews actually thanks to YOU. If I hadn't of deleted them all, I  
would have about twice as many eh? So yeah, and I don't really care  
bout reviews normally I like reviews cause then I can email them and  
make FRIENDS!!! YAY!!! Okay off subject, yeah anyway you can do as  
you like, cause really there's nothing I can do to stop you, I  
actually laugh at your reviews. I'm not sure why, I laugh a lot, but  
yeah, it's funny to read what you have to say, especially since it's  
pointless, and then I get to think up witty ways to respond, and  
normally my responses are longer then this fic itself. Well, since I  
can't delete your reviews, now all the nice people can see why I'm  
yellin atchya eh? Well Hello! This is a long paragraph eh? Are you  
catholic? Cause aren't you not supposed to like things like Yu-Gi-  
Oh!? I thought church people are supposed to be nice. Cause my  
teacher went to school like you, and she's like really crazy and  
nice. You're just crazy eh? Do you even read all this? Whatever Heya  
what happened to Shadow eh? That was you right? Just a guess.  
  
Anyway to Sam: Hey, you have to be perfect for such a hot guy to like  
you right? And If you think about it, almost all anime characters ARE  
perfect, and maybe Ki does have flaws. and you just haven't noticed  
them yet? I'll try to spice it up a bit, but I'm not promising  
anything.  
  
I learned today, that it should be illegal for clumsy, starving  
brunettes to cook things they find in a freezer full of fish. I have  
also learned that if your guy friends are being assholes, you should  
hit them in that one place, and if some kid you don't know is going  
through your backpack, you should kick the crap out of him.  
  
So to all you people, I'm writing a manga, called Seasons, it's about  
these three girls, who get transported to a new world, and they meet  
this guy, who has amnesia and stuff. blah blah blah blah, anyway. if  
I ever finish this story, I might post it on the other fiction  
thingy, but without pictures you know? Yeah anyway. tell me if you  
think it's a good idea, and there are no mary sues in it either!  
(Sam) So yeah.  
  
Anyway. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I kinda lost my  
internet stuff. So anyway, Yeah, I completely forgot what was going  
on. Let's see. right, so Ryou is taking Mizu up to the hill , while  
Malik and Ki are talking by the tree.  
  
"Hey you guys!" called Ryou as he ran up the hill to join Malik.  
  
Mizu trailed behind, wondering where Ryou was taking her. As she  
reached the top of the hill, she saw Malik and the queen. Mizu  
gasped.  
  
"Queen! What are you doing here? With HIM?!" she asked  
  
*Malik's pov*  
  
Great, Just what I need, one of Ryou's little slave friends to come  
ruin everything for me  
  
"Don't worry Mizu, we're only friends," Kitty replied  
  
Ow that hurt  
  
"But if the pharaoh sees you with him, you and he will be in a lot of  
trouble."  
  
Great here we go with Yami again. everything's about him, I'm sick  
and tired of it! There's Ryou, always the innocent smiling guy, he  
really has no clue does he? Well. when I get home, I'm going to show  
him a piece of my mind, If he doesn't stop being such an idiot, I'll  
have to resort to my old ways of doing thing.  
  
*end of that*  
  
Malik stood up and dusted off his pants.  
  
"We should get going, shouldn't we Ryou?"  
  
Ryou looked over at Malik and cocked his head to the side "Why so  
soon?"  
  
Malik gave an annoyed grin and grabbed Ryou's hand "Let's go!"  
  
"But Mizu is coming too," Ryou stated  
  
That stopped Malik in his tracks  
  
'Shit, let's bring the girl.what is he thinking?'  
  
"No way Ryou, We can't bring her home with us, she's not a lost puppy  
or something."  
  
"But. she wants to see Bakura"  
  
"No way in hell am I bringing her back to our time! It'd be too  
weird!"  
  
Mizu and Ki both looked over at Malik  
  
"Your time? What are you talking about?" Mizu asked  
  
"Um. Time, our time. our. ti.me. it's. um. a long story," Malik  
stuttered  
  
Malik, still holding Ryou's wrist, and squeezing it in a tight death  
grip gave a big fake smile towards the two girls.  
  
"Well. we gotta go."  
  
And with that he started a sprint, dragging Ryou behind, and in a  
flash of light, they were gone.  
  
Mizu turned towards Ki "Lady Kitata, where have they gone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Mizu squinted to see if she could see them, but there was nothing.  
  
Kitty and Mizu made their way back to the castle. It was only a few  
minutes later when they arrived. There, standing at the gate stood  
the tall priest Seto.  
  
"Mizu, where have you been?" He asked coldly  
  
Mizu smiled "I went with the lady to help her run her errands."  
  
Seto glared "Remember, you're my servant, not hers."  
  
Mizu nodded  
  
"Oh by the way," the priest started "The pharaoh is lying in his bed,  
it seems he's suddenly become ill."  
  
Ki gasped and ran towards the castle. Mizu looked up at Seto.  
  
"Did you. you did it didn't you?'  
  
Seto nodded and started to walk into the castle.  
  
Meanwhile. Malik stood in Ryou's living room. He had Ryou against the  
wall. Blood dripped from Ryou's forehead and mouth.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing? Do you think we can just  
take random people into the present with us? Do you realize that  
could screw history?" Malik screamed at Ryou.  
  
The front door to Ryou's house opened, letting in a cold gust of  
wind, and one pissed Yami Bakura.  
  
"What are you doing!" He yelled  
  
Malik looked over at the deranged Yami, he was in deep shit.  
  
"You drop him now or I will take no regards in slitting your throat  
right now." Bakura hissed  
  
Malik dropped the unconscious boy onto the floor.  
  
Bakura took a look at his Aibou, he seemed to be okay besides the  
blood, then he looked back up at Malik.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Bakura. I was just telling Ryou how stupid he is."  
  
Bakura picked up a fork from the table and pointed it at Malik.  
  
"Leave now, or I will shove this into your forehead!"  
  
"Ha! You're threatening me with a fork?"  
  
Kilala6: okay. so I'm at a loss fro imagination, but I updated, just  
for Angel and Gem. so yeah. Tell me what you think (not you evil  
people) and I would appreciate it. Yeah, I know I'm dragging this on  
as long as I can, but whatever, Okay! Bye! 


	10. Breathing

Kilala6: Kohaku Yoake doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor does anyone I know, If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I would make a christmas episode... and a halloween episode... and...  
  
Nyway...  
  
Bakura hovered over Malik, holding the fork and pointing it straight at his forehead... "You get out of my house now, or the carpets will be stained crimon with your blood!" Bakura hissed  
  
Malik waved his hands in defense "Wait man, don't I'm leaving!"  
  
Bakura got up as Malik crawled towards the door. He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Goodbye Bakura!" he said cooly, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Bakura walked over to Ryou who was laying on the floor, unconcious.  
  
"Ryou? Damn you! Wake Up!"  
  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes, from his point of view, everything was blurry and spinning.  
  
"Bakura? What's going on?" Ryou asked rubbing his head  
  
"Malik attacked you, what's going on Ryou?"  
  
"Well... we went in the past... then... I can't remember, there was Malik, me, Ki, and Mizu..."  
  
Bakura pushed Ryou against the wall as his eyes narrowed "You, don't go anywhere near Malik ever again!"  
  
Ryou nodded and flinched as Bakura put his hand towards him. To Ryou's suprise he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Need some help up?"  
  
Bakura held out his hand for his disabled Hikari.  
  
Ryou smiled and took it.  
  
"Yami! My dear, how are you feeling?" Ki held his hand as sweat trickled down his forehead  
  
"Ki, I think I'm sick..."  
  
She chocked back a laugh "Of course you are... Yami... are you going to make it?"  
  
"Of course... I've been through tougher things haven't I?" he finished his sentence with a groan of pain.  
  
Malik walked the cold streets of Japan  
  
"Stupid spirit, why did he have to come?"  
  
He grabbed the necklace from his pocket and stared at it before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it.  
  
"Stupid peice of crap, how could I be so dumb, I never had a chance with Ki, even if I did it could never go very far..."  
  
"Malik?"  
  
Malik looked around to find who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Yugi, what do you want?"  
  
"Why are you grinding your sister's necklace into the pavement?"  
  
Malik glared at Yugi "Because it sucks."  
  
*sweatdrop* "oookay..."  
  
Yugi bent over and picked it up "If you don't like it, maybe you should give it back to Isis eh?"  
  
he dusted it off and handed it to Malik  
  
"Whatever." Malik snatched it from Yugi's hands  
  
Mizu laid next to Seto in his bed. She was helping him write a letter.  
  
"I thank you for your time and effort, sincerely, Seto."  
  
Mizu wrote the last words on a small piece of papyrus.  
  
"Got it!" Mizu smiled  
  
Seto got out of his bed "Mizu, fetch me my rod, I need to have a word with the pharaoh."  
  
Mizu slowly got out of the bed and grabbed the rod from the corner of the room.  
  
"Here you go!" she handed it to Seto  
  
Seto took it coldly and started to leave "Come Mizu"  
  
'What am I a dog?' she thought  
  
Mizu followed him to the pharaoh's chamber  
  
Malik laid down in the Egyptian sand... "Maybe this is a bad idea..." he said to himself  
  
Malik stood up and looked towards the palace. He closed his eyes to feel the warm air go through his hair.  
  
"Hey mister!"  
  
Malik opened his eyes. He looked down to see a little girl tugging on his pants.  
  
"Yes?" he asked annoyed  
  
"I can't find my mama"  
  
There were teard in her eyes. Malik couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Well where was the last place you saw her?" he asked  
  
"There were these bad men, they took my mommy! They took me too, but I got away."  
  
Malik looked at the little girl, worried. Her mother was erither far away, or dead by now. The little girl only looked to be about three or four, she had balck hair that was up in a ponytail, and she had blue-green eyes.  
  
"Well what's your name?" Malik asked  
  
"Sehana"  
  
Malik nodded, he started to walk towards the city "Your mom is gone now little girl, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she's probably dead.  
  
The little girl started to cry and pound on his chest "How can you say that?! My mama's not dead!!!"  
  
She buried her head in his chest, realizing that he was right, most abductions ended in deaths.  
  
Malik patted her back.  
  
"Pharaoh!"  
  
"Yes Seto?" Yami mumbled  
  
"My lord, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Never better" he laughed  
  
Mizu poked her head out from behind Seto "My lord, you shouldn't joke, this si very serious."  
  
Yami closed his eyes "It's okay Mizu, will you please deliver this letter to my dear wife?"  
  
Mizu nodded and left the room with Seto.  
  
"What's it say?" Seto asked  
  
"It's none of your buisness... this is a personal note from the pharaoh, we can't go about reading it."  
  
Seto snatched it from her hands and held it aboce her reach. She tried to jump for it, but he was too tall.  
  
"SETO!!" Mizu jumped on him and kncked him over, grabbing the note.  
  
"Give it back Mizu!" he yelled  
  
She shook her head and placed the note in her shirt.  
  
"Mizu, I'm warning you..."  
  
"What are you gonna do? I dare you to touch me"  
  
"No way!" Seto blushed with embaressment, and anger  
  
Seto walked up to Mizu and encircled her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Give it back Mizu..."  
  
"Nu uh" she smiled  
  
Seto gave a slight smirk and started to kiss her neck, and went down towards her shoulders.  
  
"Seto! Stop it!!!" she cried, giggling  
  
"Hand it over Mizu..." he pulled a knife from nowhere and held it to her neck  
  
"Seto, that's not funny..." she began  
  
"Give it to me or I'll slit your pretty little throat  
  
Sweat went down Mizu's back, she could feel Seto's warm breath against her skin, plus the cold feel of the knife on her neck.  
  
"Let go and I'll give it to you."  
  
"That's better" Seto pulled the knife away from her  
  
Kilala6: whooosh... what does the note say? Do you know? I don't even think I know. Seto sure is a meanie, Ryou's never going back to Egypt? Is Yami gonna die? What about the little girl? Will she ever find her mommy?! FInd out later! Don't forget to read and review!! I love you all!!! BYe!!! 


	11. Hanging by a moment

Kilala6: Hello Everyone!!!  
  
*waits for applause*  
  
Kilala6: Okay be that way... now I don't know if this story's going anywhere, but no matter what, it will end someday, even if I have to kill everyone... but yeah, I appreciate the nice reviews, I don't appreciate the flames, and I don't appreciate the reviews that I can't understand.  
  
Yep, I expect all of you who I know to review... or else... And all of those I don't know to review too, unless what you think is something I don't wanna hear...  
  
Thank you Angel, Gem, Firebird, NefreNefri I LOVE YOU ALL  
  
So yep, If you wanna talk to me, I have IM on AOL so talk to me if you like, I love to chat, my IM adress is the same as my account name so yep. Anyway... I'm gonna try to get somewhere with this fic, I have no clue what's happening... BUT don't doubt me, I am a very crazy person... and... oh screw it, here's the story:  
  
"To my dear Queen,  
  
As you know I have become ill, I don't think I will make it, if I do die, I wish for our frist born child to rule over Egypt, when he or she is born, please make sure that they are taken good care of. That child is our future...  
  
-King Yami"  
  
Mizu blinked "What child?"  
  
Seto gave a deep growl and stormed off "Their unborn child! If this baby lives, I cannot be pharoah!"  
  
"Well... what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Kill the baby, what else?"  
  
"You can't kill a baby, that's sick!"  
  
"I've killed many things, a baby isn't much different, or I could just kill the queen... no it would be too obvious..."  
  
Seto heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Malik with a little girl on his shoulders  
  
"Who are you?" Seto growled  
  
"Uh... I was just looking for this girl's mother" Malik smiled  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Mizu sssh...."  
  
"Malik, where's Ryou?'  
  
Seto's eyes darted back and forth from the two "You know eacthother?"  
  
"Yes, he is a friend of mine, we met at the party."  
  
Malik nodded and set the little girl on the ground  
  
"Let's go Mizu, we need to get out of here."  
  
Mizu bowed and followed Seto down the hall  
  
Malik waited while they left, once they left he grabbed the little girl's hand and started to walk down the halls, looking for Ki's room. He reached a door that lead to the garden. Malik opened the door and watched as the little girl pulled herself from his grasp and ran happily into the garden.  
  
"Look at all the pretty flowers mister!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Malik looked around until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Ki," he whispered "He Sehana, why don't you play around? I'll come get you in a while."  
  
The girl nodded and ran off toward the maze.  
  
"Kitty!" Malik yelled  
  
Ki was sitting on a bench looking up at the moon. Malik walked up and looked down at her, when she finnaly noticed him she gasped "Malik!? You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Malik sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Ki looked down and blushed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"I came to see you Ki... that's why I always come"  
  
"Where is your friend?"  
  
"He's at home..."  
  
Ki smiled "Yami is sick, I'm very worried."  
  
"Don't be"  
  
Ki turned and looked at Malik, he looked so sweet and caring to her, she sighed and leaned on his shoulder. Malik smiled.  
  
"I'm so scared, what if he dies?" she asked  
  
"Then he will the underworld am I correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then there you have it"  
  
"But what about this world?"  
  
Malik sighed and kissed her forehead "Don't worry about it, he'll be just fine."  
  
"My lady!" a loud voice came from behind the two  
  
Malik and Ki turned around to see Seto  
  
"My lady may I have a word with you?" Seto asked  
  
Kilala6: Oh well... that's all for now, I bet all of you are on the edge of your seats... probably not, I'm a horrible writer, but that's okay, thanks to everyone who reveiwed. You are all awesome! So yeah.... I'll try to put some more romance in it, it's just hard to get Ki and Malik to do anything with so much going on in her life, it would make her seem like an inconsiderate slut, but oh well.... so yep! I'll update again sometime! Kay? Kay! BYE!!!! 


End file.
